


Not Sulking

by princehurley



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehurley/pseuds/princehurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Mixon never sulked and refused to believe that he was currently sulking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sulking

Matt refused to say he was sulking. He was just sitting moodily on the couch and didn’t smile while wrapped up in twenty blankets. Matt was a grown ass man who definitely did not sulk under any circumstances. He faced his problems like the motherfucking man he is.  
“Do I even want to know?” Stu asked, walking past the bundled figure, food from the kitchen in his hands. Mixon just flipped him off and nestled deeper into the blankets.  
“Guess I don’t want to know” and with that, he backed away and headed upstairs.  
Kyle walked passed at some point, asking the same question. Instead of getting a single middle finger, he got two.  
Matt heaved a sign and stared at the TV, it was playing some old 80’s movie that he’d already seen. For some reason, that made him even more sad. See, the thing with Matthew Mixon is that he would much rather watch old 80’s movies and cry than deal with things like an actual human being. He firmly believed that John Cusack would solve all of his problems.  
Except that never happened and everything usually wound up blowing up in his face.  
“Dude everyone says you’re in a shitty mood, what’s up?” Andy said, sitting on the other end of the couch.  
Mixon refused to say anything, he just started even more intently at the movie.   
“Mixon you’re going to have to budge sometime. I know the Cusack routine by now”.  
He didn’t stray from his vow of silence.  
“Matt-“  
“Fine alright! I’ll fucking tell you just back the fuck off okay?” snapped Matt, curling into a tighter ball (if that was even possible).  
“It’s just… well the thing is… I always…fuck it” he took a deep breath “You’re leaving to go on tour again and I’m fucking upset about it okay?” he felt a familiar burn rise in his throat.  
“I’m goona miss you” he said, voice cracking on the last word.  
Andy silently opened his arms, letting Matt crawl into them. Mixon’s head rested on his chest, while one of Andy’s arms slid around his waist and the other rubbed circled onto his back. They laid there in complete silence for a while. The only sound in the room came from the little hitches in Matt’s breath every so often. Even though Matt will never admit it, Andy swore his shirt was wet from his tears.  
“Matt, hey, look at me” Andy whispered tilting Matt’s head up to meet his eyes “It’s only for a few months. I’ve gone for longer”.  
“It doesn’t matter how long you go. It still hurts.”  
Andy sighed and squeezed Matt to him tighter.  
“I know”.  
Matt moved to nestle his head in the crook of Andy’s neck. It felt safe there, like home. Andy bent down and kissed the dark haired man’s forehead.   
“When you’re not here, it doesn’t really feel like home” Matt finally said, breaking the silence.  
“If home is where the heart is, then we’re all just fucked” Andy responded.  
Matt turned his head to look up at the drummer.  
“Did you seriously just quote your own fucking song to me?” Matt said with a laugh, his smile finally coming back to his face.  
“It’s a good line, alright?”.  
Andy smiled and captured Matt’s lips in a kiss. It wasn’t too deep or needy. It was soft and spent as if they had all the time in the world.  
“Hey you know, I don’t leave for week and we should probably make that week count”.  
Matt smiled again and let himself he dragged to Andy’s room.


End file.
